Revenge and a Staircase
by 21toeternity
Summary: I wrote this a while ago and posted it on S&C! AU season 2 in which Blaine is dating Sebastian and Kurt is not happy. Oneshot! Klaine!


Kurt was getting ready for Warblers practice when he heard "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" blasting from his phone on the bed. He scrambled to answer it, tripping over a pair of Doc Martens, and falling face-first into the side of his bed.

"Shit," he breathed. He quickly assessed the shoes, and answered the phone only when he was sure they were fine. "Hello?"

"Hey white boy!" Kurt's face melted into a grin. Ever since he transferred to Dalton, he had missed his best friends terribly, especially Mercedes.

"Hi 'Cedes! What's up?" Kurt pulled up the sleeve of his navy blazer, and checked his watch. He only had about ten minutes to chat, which he was disappointed about. He wasn't looking forward to practice today, mostly since Blaine wouldn't be there because he wasn't feeling well. Kurt mentally growled at the fact that Sebastian, Blaine's horse-toothed, meerkat-faced boyfriend would be there in all of his annoying, smug glory. _Maybe I'm just being biased because I'm in love with Blaine_, Kurt thought. He pondered it. _No, on second thought, Sebastian's still a douche._

"Nothing really! Just working on my glee assignment. This week we're doing Taylor Swift," Mercedes said. Kurt always liked to be informed of the New Directions' weekly assignments. The Warblers didn't have assignments (they'd looked at him like he had three heads when he first mentioned them), and sometimes Kurt would work on the assignment himself, whether or not anyone would hear what he came up with. Kurt never particularly liked Taylor Swift, but Blaine had a thing for popular female singers, so sometimes they'd listen to her when they were studying. The more and more Kurt wanted Blaine, the more Taylor's songs made sense.

"Ooh, I might do this assignment! What song were you thinking of?" As Kurt spoke, he picked up his iPod and looked through it for any Taylor Swift songs.

"That's the thing; I'm not sure! I was considering doing 'Ours' because Sam and my six month anniversary is approaching." Kurt smiled when he heard the gush in her voice. She really loved Sam. The fact that Sam loved her just as much sent a pang of jealousy through Kurt. He tried to be happy for his best friend, he really did, but sometimes it was so _hard_.

"That would be really cute," Kurt replied honestly. As he continued his iPod search, he thought about last week in Blaine's dorm.

_"Blaine, I need to tell you something." Kurt almost whispered, scared as hell. This was it. He was going to put it all out on the table. Blaine sat on his bed and look up at Kurt from his chemistry textbook._

_ "Okay, but I need to tell you something first," Blaine said in response, sounding almost as nervous and uncomfortable as Kurt. Kurt couldn't help but think that maybe Blaine was going to say the same thing._

_ "Okay, go ahead," Kurt said, trying not to get his hopes up, but failing. He was so close to getting his happy ending, his first real kiss, his first –_

_ "I have a boyfriend." Kurt almost choked on air. He thought everything was going swimmingly. They sang a flirty duet at Christmastime, and their studying not-dates were getting more and more frequent. What did he do wrong?_

Kurt stopped his iPod search. He found the song.

"Mercedes! I have to go, I found the perfect song! I'll explain it to you later, but I need to talk to Wes! Bye!" Mercedes chuckled at his enthusiasm, and said her goodbyes as Kurt hung up the phone.

Kurt quickly grabbed his satchel, and ran the whole way to the choir room, not even stopping on the staircase he and Blaine met on. Just as he had predicted, the room was empty save for Wes, organizing some papers. Kurt put on his best puppy-dog face and headed in. It would be like taking candy from a gavel-wielding baby.

Slowly but surely, all the Warblers piled in. Kurt caught sight of Sebastian, and his lips curled downward involuntarily. _Wait._

Kurt's eyes widened in horror. In Sebastian's grasp, was Blaine, looking cute as ever in his uniform and gelled hair. _I'm screwed_. Wes banged his gavel to begin the practice.

"Before we begin, gentlemen, Warbler Kurt would like to preform a song to be in the running for our sectionals set list. Take it away, Kurt." Kurt didn't know what to do. _Should I change songs? I know Blackbird, that's a good one. No, don't be a coward. Sebastian deserves this._ Kurt took a deep breath and sauntered into the middle of the room. He decided not to bother with an introduction, and just started singing.

_Now go stand in the corner_

_And think about what you did_

_Ha, time for a little revenge_

Kurt put on his signature bitch face and stared down Sebastian. Singing this song felt so good, he didn't care if Blaine caught on.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

_You came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_You took him faster than you can say sabotage_

He changed a few of the words in the hopes of making the message even clearer. By the look Sebastian was sporting, Kurt knew he succeeded.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_You had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_You underestimated just who you were stealing from_

He sang directly to Sebastian, avoiding Blaine's eyes like the plague. This chorus was going to be something, and if Blaine figured this out, he didn't want to know his reaction.

_You're not a saint, and you're not what he thinks_

_You're an actor, whoa_

_You're better known for the things that you do_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon you're gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_You should keep in mind, you should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

The next verse was Kurt's personal favorite; it highlighted exactly what he hated most about Sebastian.

_You live your life like it's a party and you're on the list_

_You look at me like I'm a trend and you're so over it_

_I think your ever-present smirk is a little troubling_

_You think I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme your name with things but_

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage blazers gives you dignity_

Kurt sang the chorus again, eyeing Sebastian menacingly, and earning the same glare in return. He was actually enjoying himself.

_You're not a saint, and you're not what he thinks_

_You're an actor, whoa_

_You're better known for the things that you do_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon you're gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_You should keep in mind, you should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

Kurt risked a quick glance at Blaine. When he realized what he was doing, he quickly looked back at Sebastian, noting the confusion in Blaine's eyes, but missing the flash of understanding quickly after he looked away.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but I always get the last word_

Sebastian's smirk grew bigger as his arm snaked around Blaine's waist on the small loveseat. It was obvious Blaine looked slightly uncomfortable.

_You're not a saint, and you're not what he thinks_

_You're an actor, whoa_

_You're better known for the things that you do_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon you're gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_You should keep in mind, you should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

Blaine's stare changed dramatically. Kurt couldn't pick up exactly what it was expressing, and that worried him more.

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_'Cause I don't think you do, oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

Kurt looked at Blaine again. He looked very uneasy, which Kurt took as an extremely bad sign. The rest of the Warblers looked either confused, uncomfortable, or a mix of both. Wes looked angry.

Going into the last set of lyrics, Kurt considered doing something major, to clear up any confusion Mr. Oblivious may have had._Screw it; what do I have to lose?_

_Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are_

_See you deserve some applause_

_'Cause you're so much better_

_You took him faster than I can say 'I love Blaine'_

Kurt spoke the last three words while looking at the floor. All of his bravery had diminished. The music stopped and the Warblers clapped, though it was forced. Kurt's stomach was in knots and he wanted to run away. In a moment of insane courage, he had just admitted his biggest secret in front of all of the Warblers. Normally, he would have expected some types of catcalls, but 1) Blaine had a boyfriend, and 2) Practice always remained serious. Kurt had just broken a rule. A few, actually.

"Sit down, Kurt," Wes said firmly, half angry, half understanding. Wes was a hopeless romantic. Sebastian stood up, and Kurt considered hitting him with Wes' gavel.

"Council, if I may?" Sebastian asked politely, a smug smile painting his face. Wes nodded for him to continue. "Kurt, here, obviously broke a Warblers rule. In addition to lying about having a song for sectionals, he performed a personal number in the pitiful attempt to win the heart of the boy he's in love with." His smile widened. "I think it's only fair that Kurt is banned from the Warblers." A cacophony erupted at that point. Every Warbler had an opinion, and intended on voicing it. Before Wes could smack his gavel for order, Kurt had fled from the room, cheeks stained with tears. Even if he didn't end up being banned, he didn't know how he could ever bring himself back there. He felt so pathetic, pining for a taken man. Even though he didn't like Sebastian, it wasn't fair to him to be fawning over his boyfriend. Sebastian had won, fair and square.

Before he knew where he was going, Kurt had ended up on the staircase. That damn staircase. The staircase where his life was changed forever. In a lot of ways, he had wished it never happened. Things would have been a lot less complicated.

He sat there and cried for what could have been minutes or days when he heard someone sit down next to him. He immediately smelled the cologne and wanted to shrivel up and die.

"Kurt, are you okay? Well, that was a dumb question. Kurt, look at me, please?" Blaine pleaded, putting his hand on one of Kurt's. Kurt, surprisingly to both of them, didn't pull away. He looked up at Blaine with red, puffy, dejected eyes. He sniffled, and Blaine wiped a tear off his cheek. Kurt felt guilty admitting this, but he nearly melted into the touch.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Kurt murmured, putting his head on Blaine's shoulder, and leaving it there when the younger boy didn't flinch.

"I thought we were always going to be honest with each other. Well, I guess I broke that rule myself." Kurt was dumbfounded. What?

"What… what do you m-mean?" Kurt's glasz eyes met Blaine's hazel ones, and he held back a gasp. Blaine always looked so beautiful, and it took Kurt's breath away.

"I never loved Sebastian. I dated him… to make you jealous." Kurt's jaw dropped. That was not what he was expecting. _This guy is full of surprises_. "You move me, Kurt. And I never thought you had any feelings for me, so when Sebastian asked me out, I said yes. I love you, too, Kurt." Before Kurt could even begin to process any of this information, Blaine was leaning in. Their lips met, and Kurt swore he saw fireworks.

Maybe that damn staircase wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
